Rose and Keri MI9 dream team part 1
by solomon4ver
Summary: Rose Gupta from the MI9 office has just discoverd the identiy of K3R1 and the evil superwepon E43SKY7 and only Keri can control it. With romance and little shockers this going to be enjoyed by any MI HIGH fan.


Rose was bored. Being promoted to the higher forces of MI9 was terrible. All she got to do, was monitor missions from her Ipad. Carrie and Oscar both got the glamorous job of field agents. She regretted not going and training young spies with Daisy and Blane, when she got offered. She deicide to research the new MI HIGH agents. Suddenly Rose dropped her Ipad and ran out of the base.

The screen was open at Keri Summers MI9 profile.

AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Screamed Aneshia. She had realised that Flatley was taking maths again.

OWH pack it in Aneshia! Dan roared.

Sorry MR. replied.

Wassup with you anyway? Keri asked.

I'ts just that we haven't had a misson in 3 months.

Suddenly Tom's commincautior flashed and so did Keri's. They both headed to Frank's store cubord. Dan treid to tag along Aneshia stoped him.

Rose had arived at ST. Hopes. Werid. she thorught. The place was all borded up and deserted. She headed to the store cubord and slided the light switch. there was no finger scaner but a stickynote:

"All ex-agents for confrence with your's truley please vist ST. Hearts high school."

Waiting for Tom and Keri in HQ was Frank, Stella and to their suprise Zoe. Now Keri had never actually seen Zoe just heard how "great" she was from Dan.

Tom? Stella asked sounding almost confused. Come with a second.

Okay Stella hit me. Tom said when they had reached the side room

Tom umm well your my um son.

Har Har Stella hilarous.

No no it's true. What's my favourite letter in the alphabet?

T but what does that have to do with anything.

least favourite?

R.

favoruite word?

Supper.

Put it together?

Tupper but... owh god. Mum?

It was far to dangeruos to keep you under my care as I was targeted by KORPS. So I asked a resinged spy to take care of you.

But did you call Keri and Zoe down here to? Tom asked.

Are.. well I also needed to talk to you about that. They're all moving into my house. me and Frank are getting married.

So Keri, Zoe you know both your foster pearents abuse you. Frank said shyly.

um yeah. Zoe said

How do you feel living with me, Stella, Tom and your selves.

Wait Tom? Keri asked.

It's a long story.

Rose paided the cab.

She had arived at ST. Hearts. K3R1's secret was about to be exposed.

Rose was bored. Being promoted to the higher forces of MI9 was terrible. All she got to do, was monitor missions from her Ipad. Carrie and Oscar both got the glamorous job of field agents. She regretted not going and training young spies with Daisy and Blane, when she got offered. She deicide to research the new MI HIGH agents. Suddenly Rose dropped her Ipad and ran out of the base.

The screen was open at Keri Summers MI9 profile.

AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Screamed Aneshia. She had realised that Flatley was taking maths again.

OWH pack it in Aneshia! Dan roared.

Sorry MR. replied.

Wassup with you anyway? Keri asked.

I'ts just that we haven't had a misson in 3 months.

Suddenly Tom's commincautior flashed and so did Keri's. They both headed to Frank's store cubord. Dan treid to tag along Aneshia stoped him.

Rose had arived at ST. Hopes. Werid. she thorught. The place was all borded up and deserted. She headed to the store cubord and slided the light switch. there was no finger scaner but a stickynote:

"All ex-agents for confrence with your's truley please vist ST. Hearts high school."

Waiting for Tom and Keri in HQ was Frank, Stella and to their suprise Zoe. Now Keri had never actually seen Zoe just heard how "great" she was from Dan.

Tom? Stella asked sounding almost confused. Come with a second.

Okay Stella hit me. Tom said when they had reached the side room

Tom umm well your my um son.

Har Har Stella hilarous.

No no it's true. What's my favourite letter in the alphabet?

T but what does that have to do with anything.

least favourite?

R.

favoruite word?

Supper.

Put it together?

Tupper but... owh god. Mum?

It was far to dangeruos to keep you under my care as I was targeted by KORPS. So I asked a resinged spy to take care of you.

But did you call Keri and Zoe down here to? Tom asked.

Are.. well I also needed to talk to you about that. They're all moving into my house. me and Frank are getting married.

So Keri, Zoe you know both your foster pearents abuse you. Frank said shyly.

um yeah. Zoe said

How do you feel living with me, Stella, Tom and your selves.

Wait Tom? Keri asked.

It's a long story.

Rose paided the cab.

She had arived at ST. Hearts. K3R1's secret was about to be exposed.

My goodness you're telling you're Stella's son? Aneshia re-asked.

Yes for the a millonth time Aneshia. Tom repiled. The team were in HQ after Zoe had called them in.

Suddenly the lift doors parted and a tall woman wearing a spy suit, she had long black hair and seemed about 20.

Franks P.O.V

Frank pinched himself, he thorught he saw one of his formor MI HIGH agents. She immdeatly went up to Keri and with an eminse force pushed her over.


End file.
